Four Corners
by music2717
Summary: Eilis has been bf's with a vampire for 4 years, and she doesn't even know it! When she finds out all about him, her life becomes crazy. M for mild language and sensuality and...because I'm paranoid. Not appropriate for anyone under 13. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Four Corners (tent. Titled)

Note: Eilis's Name pronounced Ay-Lish (Irish)

Prologue

Seven Months Previously…

"If Eilis ever found out about this, she'd dismember me." He loved her too much, he couldn't bear her knowing. And hopefully it could stay a secret.

Moria was lying in her bed, only wearing her lacy black lingerie (that was her idea, not his).

It was too bad she thought he liked her.

Once Aiden had knocked her unconscious mentally, he laid her out on the bed; her long, dark brown hair sprawled out on the pillow. He leaned on the top of her sleeping body, tucked his mouth under her chin to her neck, and bit her—hard.

The sweet flow of blood was like ecstasy, pure bliss. It was thick and deep, but also dark and dangerous. He could have emptied her beautiful body of the prize it contained—maybe even more—but he wasn't a killer…anymore. He wished he could be like the tiny five percent of vampires who fed on animals, or received shipments of blood from human donors, but like the other ninety-five percent, he was addicted to his teeth sinking through a girl's soft flesh, puncturing an artery, and draining it of the life it contained. It was instinctive. It was at least better than what he used to do, and what the majorities of vampires do now—kill for their food. It was nature, predator eats prey. They were the predators, and the humans were the prey. But he didn't feel like killing anymore. He just couldn't. He had killed so much. Let's just say that once a vampire has killed—especially if they were starving like he was—it has to continue. Until very breathing body is bloodless and cold.

And Aiden had killed. He still wanted to; the urge beat in him heart like a kick drum. But he couldn't, he thought of Eilis's face…he couldn't allow Eilis to know he thought like that.

His mouth parted with Moria's skin, blood trickling down his mouth. He lapped it up with his tongue, hungry for any extra drop. He licked her neck clean, sealing her bite wound until no trace of his teeth remained. He slipped his razor blade out of his jean pocket, and slit her arm, draining her blood into my reusable water bottle, and pulled the sleeve back over it. He traced the slit with my tongue, sealing it, and lapped up any excess blood.

He checked the sheets for excess blood, and to his relief (and dismay), it was clean.

Aiden pulled his white tee shirt over his head, slipped on his Oxfords, and left Moria's empty house for the night.


	2. Fights With The Family

Present Day…

Chapter 1: Fights With The Family

When Eilis awoke, she felt empty. Like something she didn't know about went on behind her back.

_Well, it wouldn't be the first time with a friend like Aiden…_

Her hair was a mess, tangled and awkward. Whatever, she'd have a chance to fix it later.

Right before she met Aiden so he could walk her to school.

Whenever Eilis saw his shaggy, gleaming black hair and his golden eyes, she melted. His entire left arm was covered in tattoos. Mostly of colors, flowers, skulls, bats, snakes, and beautiful knot work. Things that suited him. Sweet and dark at the same time. Twisted. Every single one of them was symbolic, and meant something to him. He only had a few he regretted, probably the ones he got on those nights with Veng, Shadow, and his other buds. But that was a long time ago.

He wasn't too tall for her, or too short. About five foot nine where she was about five foot four. He was well built—thin, but muscular.

_My dream._

Of course, Aiden had done some questionable things in his lifetime that she would never do at seventeen. Her parents assumed he did drugs, drank underage, and smoked, though she knew he didn't. Mostly…he just…dated a lot. And sometimes…things happened with these girls. Things she knew he didn't want her to know about. But she knew.

Rumors were terrible but beautiful things. And when they applied to Aiden, they were usually true.

But no matter what, Eilis was still his best friend, and she loved him.

She pulled herself out of her bed, her joints creaking as they adjusted to movement. Slowly, making sure she didn't injure herself, she trudged across the soft black floor to her own bathroom, opening her eyes as she approached the mirror.

Her face was pale and thin, surrounded by a curtain of deep black hair, which resembled a bird's nest at the moment. Her eyes were a baby blue---Aiden called him his robin's eggs. He said his heart melted when they hatched. Eilis always wondered if that was only supposed to be a friendly comment, because it made her feel all weird inside…

Her hand unconsciously gripped a handle of a drawer, her eyes still staring at their reflection. She felt for her brush, gripping its rubber handle in her hand. She brought it up to her head, and started to comb through the tangled mess.

After attacking her hair and lathering it with moisturizers to make it sleek and flowy, Eilis's hair resembled a thick black and purple curtain, flowing down beyond her shoulders to her elbows.

She slathered on makeup—light purple eye shadow. It was what Aiden liked. He always said that she should try this look, and she ended up loving it and wearing it every day.

Eilis exited the bathroom and scavenged through the jungle she called her drawers collecting undergarments, a black tunic shirt, blue jeans, and flats. She dressed quickly, grabbed her pre-packed purple luggage and sprinted downstairs; her tiny size seven feet carrying her to the kitchen. Her mother Kaera, her older brother Finn (he was only one year older, he was eighteen), and her father Faden, were eating a wholesome breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, orange juice, an entire suite breakfast in a condo.

"Good morning, Eilis!" Kaera smiled, cutting her pancakes. "I cooked you and Finn a special breakfast since you're leaving! It was so nice having you here for spring break! Maybe you should stay with us more often over the weekends…keep away from…influences…anyway." She flipped her hair. _She was thinking of Aiden, Shadow, and Veng. _"I fixed you a plate already. It's in the oven. I'll get it." She rose out of her chair fluidly, crossing the kitchen.

Aiden, Finn, and Eilis all received their education at a boarding school, St. Darcy's Ed. And no, it wasn't a Catholic church or anything. It started that way, but now it was just the name. It was an interesting institution, with kids and teens of every type, ranging from the ages of eleven in sixth grade to eighteen in their senior year of high school. There was even a junior college on campus for those who couldn't afford to go to a real college at the moment. It wasn't really _expensive, _per say. But you had to be accepted. Sadly, you didn't have to apply. You would receive a letter in the mail. Eilis's parents were so happy for her, and so was Finn, the physics geek. She only was happy since Aiden and all his buds were going. Eilis was accepted for my writing. I wanted to produce music. So lyrics were things I worked on constantly. Aiden was accepted because he was rich and smart (when he felt like it), and a wonderful artist. He wanted to design ink—body art.

She had never actually seen his mansion, and he had never seen her apartment (he knows what my family thinks of him), but she trusted him. With everything. And he deserved that trust.

"Um, it's okay mom. I'm meeting someone. I'm just going to grab something at a café on my walk there."

"Come on, Eilis. You never do anything with us." Faden smiled encouragingly.

"No, really dad, I have to—"

"Mom, dad, she's going to meet that delinquent. Her best friend and soon-to-be boyfriend Aiden Black and his friends." Finn said.

"Nerd, shut up!" She hissed. No one insulted Aiden…besides her, and she usually being sarcastic.

Finn ignored his sister and flipped his blonde hair. "They're meeting at the tattoo parlor." He blabbed on.

"Finn, shut up, I'm warning you." She was steaming.

"That idiot couldn't find a better place to take his girlfriend could he? Eilis could do so much bet—" She slapped him across the face as hard as her tiny hand could.

"**DON'T INSULT AIDEN, YOU CREEP!" **Faden ran up to Eilis and grabbed her hand. Kaera was helping Finn up from the ground.

"_Eilis Meara Venn, I can't believe you!_" Kaera was usually not the type to yell. Only to be stern.

"Tell Finn the _physics geek_ to be quiet and we won't have this issue!" Her dad let me go.

"You aren't getting a tattoo, Eilis." Faden panted.

"I _know._" She sighed. "I can't until I'm eighteen. I need a consent from, which I won't get! And I won't be until June of next year. Four hundred freaking days."

"Don't talk like that!" Kaera pointed her forefinger to the tile floor. She gritted her teeth. "You are staying _right here._"

"No." Eilis turned on her heel.

"Eilis—"

"Don't judge me!" She slammed the front door behind her, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Eilis picked up a couple donuts from a café as she had said on her walk to the tattoo parlor to meet Aiden, and ate them on her way. Her fingers were sticky with glaze as she walked, which she loved the feeling of.

Los Angeles was one of those few places in the United States that was sleek and relaxing in some places and grungy in others. It was a relatively dangerous city sometimes, but Eilis was not usually around the drug dealers or gang areas of L.A. She was around some druggies, but not enough to really scare her. There were many small clubs like the Onyx room and old bowling alleys and pool halls, and many tiny shops to browse through. There was something about walking on the cracked cement sidewalks surrounded by derelict shops and graffitied buildings, meeting and seeing knew people every day that appealed to her.

After walking down the less populated sidewalks (it was early), she reached her destination, her second home.

Z's tattoo parlor was a homey place, dark stained wooden walls covered with art and photos, and other dark knickknacks. Eilis made straight for the tattoo chairs, passing the people who were talking, or choosing their next tattoo or piercing. She was probably the least pierced or tattooed person there. All she had were two earrings, and one night she had snuck out with Aiden, she got a black belly button ring and an earring in the bone of my right ear. She always had to take them out at home, but they were fine at school. There really wasn't a dress code, or school uniform. As long as the teachers couldn't see anything they weren't supposed to, you were fine.

Nevertheless, everyone at the shop was acceptant of each other, the people were always kind, and not the stereotypical person that's a total idiot.

And she saw him.

Aiden was in Z's chair, staring out the window next to him, not even flinching at the pain of Z's needle. She walked closer, waved to Z so Aiden wouldn't notice, staying out of his sight.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked Aiden curiously.

He smiled, still not looking at me. "Eilis." He whispered. He turned his head toward Eilis, his golden eyes burning into hers. "Not anymore." He chuckled. "After your entire arm is already covered with tattoos, another one is nothing."

"But the first time?" She kneeled next to the tattoo chair.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell." They smiled and laughed. "But when you are getting one, you sort of accept the pain since its inevitable. You should get one. I know! I'll get you one for a birthday present next year. Right here." He trailed his fingers along her left arm slowly. She shivered. It was very pleasant. _Was that supposed to be friendly? _"June seventeenth, right?"

"Y-yeah." She almost couldn't control her speech. "I want to. Get one, I mean. A tattoo." She blushed. "But I can wait."

"You're done, Aiden. Don't touch for a bit. You know the drill. Let it be." Z rubbed some sort of cream over the tattoo, his mouth in a stern line under his blond beard.

"Thanks, Z." Aiden stood, showing off his new ink on his already heavily arted left arm. "Look."

It was an image of two beautiful, hypnotizing blue eyes. _My eyes. _Below it, in cursive black lettering, it said: My Robin's Eggs.

"Oh, Aiden, what if one day you decide to hate me and you always have that remind you of your demonic friend?" She asked, flattered.

"I doubt it." He wrapped his left arm around her waist. _Okay, Aiden, what's up with the intimacy here? "_I designed it, and Z created it." She smiled up at Aiden. He cared enough for her to have a tattoo of _her eyes _on _his skin _forever.

"When are you two gonna start dating?" Z asked as he finished wrapping a bandage over the new tattoo.

"Bye, Z." Aiden turned, his arm still around Eilis, and they left the tattoo parlor together.

* * *

The tattoo parlor was only a block away from St. Vincent's. So Aiden and Eilis walked straight there.

But during the walk, she discovered something. Something dark…and beautiful.

She had never really paid much attention to the way the sun shone through Aiden's choppy hair, the way he flipped his bangs out of his eyes every so often. The way he sucked the tiny stud on the inside of his bottom lip into his mouth.

_You are not attracted to your best friend._

She only wanted to touch his hair.

_No. You don't. Leave him alone. You are not interested in him._

Just a small brush on the hand will do.

_Eilis, pay attention to your brain._

Aiden's hand brushed Eilis's as they approached campus, and he grasped it.

_Too bad for paying attention to your brain._

"Eilis." He turned her towards him. They were standing in the middle of the white courtyard of the Californian campus. She stared into his eyes, hypnotized by the sadness and loneliness. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Eilis, I—"

"Your eyes are so lonely." She whispered. Eilis grasped the hand he placed on her cheek. It was so weird…Aiden flirted with _all _girls, even some guys for fun. But this was scary…new.

"Not when I'm with you, hun." He smiled, his teeth shining. "When I'm with you, I never feel alone. That's why you're my best friend."  
"But you look alone, Aiden. And I can't change that. What aren't you telling me?"

He paused. "Eilis, I—"

"Mister Black and Miss Venn." They turned, our hands falling to our sides. "You know our school rules clearly state: no Public Displays of Affection are permitted on school campus." Mr. Drem scolded. He was a short balding man with tough skin and an unusually high voice. He was thin and wiry—and stricter than he looked.

"No, Mr. Drem, we weren't—we were just talking—" Aiden stammered. _This wasn't like him._

"I don't want to hear it. Get to your dorms. _Now._"

The boys and girls dormitories were on completely different sections of the campus, so it was time to part ways.

For now.

"I'll see you later. Meet me in the dorm." He said gravely, swinging his bag over his shoulder, and treaded away to the northwest side of the campus.

"Ahem, Miss Venn, don't dally. Go!" Eilis scowled, shrugged her shoulder bag further up my arm, and stomped to the northeast.


	3. Hate, Love, Fear

Chapter 2: Hate and Love and Fear…and all those other emotions

The girl's common was a bit too happy—too many pastel purples, pinks, greens, and blues. At least there weren't any yellows. She still never felt very comfortable.

Eilis's dorm was shared by one other girl by the name of Bethelda Grass, and she was beautiful, inside and out. We had grown to really accept each other as our friendship grew. Eilis accepted her preppily normal blonde ways, and she accepted my darker ones.

Beth had short, stringy blonde hair streaked with blue, with sea blue eyes and tan Cali skin, unlike Eilis's pale skin. She was shy, and not very talkative (until you got her going). But she was open-minded and accepting.

She was in the dorm already, Eilis could see her shadow peeking under the crack of the door. She was probably fixing her boy band posters. She was confused by Eilis's alternative rock and heavy metal fetishes, and her random outbursts of song, but Eilis was confused by her love of Carrie Underwood, so she guessed they were even.

"Beth?" She knocked.

"Eilis!" Bethelda bombed through the door, embracing her so fiercely she dropped her bags.

"Hey, Beth."

"She let go, her dimples showing. "How was the four-day weekend with the rents and your hottie of a brother Finn? Did you and Aiden hang out?" Eilis gathered her things and entered the spotless (thanks to Bethelda) dorm room with its lavender walls covered with posters and framed art (by Aiden), and pictures of family and a few posters on Beth's side.

"My family tried to bond with me a lot. I snuck out every night to meet Aiden and Veng and Shadow and company."

Beth gasped. She was so…good, sometimes making her feel ashamed about what she did.

Sometimes.

"You snuck out? Don't you feel guilty? You know, going against your parents?"

"No." Eilis replied bluntly as she sat on her bed. "My parents don't get it, how he makes my heart soar." She fell backwards on the bed, her arms open.

"Then why aren't you dating him?" Beth asked, her sea blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. It was like looking into the Mediterranean Sea. Clear, beautiful.

"I don't like him like that. I think." Eilis mumbled afterwards so Beth couldn't hear.

"Sure. Anyway, the Dean says that there were a few add-on students this weekend so some of our schedules changed. Do you wanna have a look at the notice board before you go meet Aiden?"

"Not really." She sat up. "I think I'm just going to go."

She left Bethelda in the dorm, standing stationary with wonder in her eyes.

* * *

"Are you happy to be gone from home?" Aiden asked as Eilis sat on his bed, his hands toying with a Rubix cube as he sat alongside her.

"Yes. This _is _my home, and you _are _my family. You and Veng and Shadow and Beth…not to mention Ryn and Zach and Troy, and everyone else." Aiden was pretty popular…well, with the tattooed and/or pierced Avenged Sevenfold listening guys, that is. And cheerleaders. But they were all so incredibly kind…(the tattooed guys, not the cheerleaders), not what you'd expect from all the stereotypes. Eilis was respected, and no other guy thought of hitting on her that didn't have a death wish (Aiden's doing)…except Aiden himself.

"Speaking of my friends…I don't think you should come with me to Ryn's party tonight. It isn't safe." He hoped off of his bed, tossing the cube aside, opening his mini-fridge, revealing sodas and his reusable bottle of water that was always covered with a red sleeve. Eilis had given up asking what lingered in the bottle, but she was still curious. He removed it from the fridge, along with a Coke Zero. "Soda?"

"Sure." He tossed it toward her and she caught it in her hands, popping the tab with a click and taking a swig. "Why isn't it safe?"

He took a short sip from the bottle, sucking his lip stud pensively. "New student."

"What does that have to do with my safety?" She smiled, but his look was anything but amused. It was anxious…grave.

"He's Ryn's long lost cousin or something, I think." He sat next to her, closer than usual. He started picking at the loose threads of the comforter. "Dangerous. Not someone I want you around."

"I've been around tons of dangerous types." Eilis shivered from his solemn tone. "Look how I turned out." He didn't smile. He only lifted her into his lap.

"Promise me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Promise me that you won't go. Stay in your dorm tonight, or go out with Willa and Jack to the Onyx Room. Please."

She didn't know what to say. Her speech was temporarily unavailable. His hands were resting in front of her stomach. A wave of emotions washed over her like a winter breeze—pleasure, confusion, anxiety…fear. All things that didn't mix well, all things she shouldn't be feeling. She leaned backward, pushing my weight against his solid body. It could be a friendly, brotherly gesture if she thought about it longer, but Eilis's brain wasn't thinking straight. But right now, all she was doing was encouraging him…she didn't want that.

Did she?

She didn't even know what shewanted. Not now, not when her head was filled with smoke.

She was able to croak out a feeble "Yes. I promise."

"Good." He lifted his head, his long bangs falling over his right eye. He placed his palms on the bed as he tilted away, giving her space, trying not to overwhelm her.

"Stay with me for now?"

"Promise." He linked his long pinky finger with my short one.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Aiden spoke.

"Eilis…has anything….weird been going on? At all?" He asked. She moved out of his lap to sit on Veng's bed across the room, sipping her Coke.

"Besides my brother being more of an idiot than usual?" He didn't flash his signature smirk, not finding it offensive or amusing. Just listening. Something she needed. She sighed picking at the loose strings on the red comforter like Aiden had done a minute ago. "Nothing so far, truthfully. Just…weird feelings. Too many emotions. I feel different. Like everything's changing around me and I can't really wrap my head around it all. Like something's going on when I'm not looking." She flashed her eyes toward his face briefly, but he looked away, not allowing her to see his expression, which she guessed was probably a guilty one. She took the chance of weakness to be pushy in her questions, but gently. "Anything I need to know? You seem…" She bit her lip, thinking of the right word. "Anxious."

"I am anxious." He rose, furiously rubbing his fist in his raven-black hair, pacing, sucking his black lip stud into his mouth. He paused in the middle of the room, facing her. His fist was still tangled in his hair, his lavender eyelids shut over his golden irises. He held one hands on his waist and stretched on his toes, taking a deep breath, his shirt lifting slightly to reveal a sharp black piercing in his navel, inhaling deeply. The sun from the window shone through his shaggy hair, making it shine…no, not shine…glitter. As it were formed of diamonds. Purplish-black diamonds.

Her lip quivered in fear and longing, her gut tightening.

"Aiden…y-you're hair…" She managed to croak.

"Hm?" He asked gently. Shooting stars flashed across his deep gold eyes, his pupils dilated more than she thought possible. He was inhuman. He was frightening.

He was night personified, wearing a white tee shirt and tight black jeans and combat boots. He was…god-like. He seemed to glow…but not like a golden glow…like shadows stuck to his skin, swirling around him like a cloak. It was terrifying. It was beautiful. She hadn't noticed before…

His pale snow-white skin seemed to be swirling…like a blizzard…

She started panting, her eyes closed. _I must be hallucinating. Shadows can't stick to skin, and there can't be blizzards in skin. _She felt a chill, a winter's night's breeze wash over her. She cracked her eyes open, watching Aiden sauntered towards her, trails of darkness following him.

"Eilis? You okay?" His tattoos were moving, squirming, slithering, and biting at her. She rubbed her eyes. He sat on Veng's bed next to her, the shadows curling around her body like a thin blanket, toying with her hair and clothes, and flowing through her skin and nose and mouth _and_ eyes. She was petrified. "Eilis, hun, are you okay?" His speech was quick, worried. His hands rested on her shoulder, sending painfully sweet shards of ice into her skin. They were like candy crystals. Sugary and delicious. She hoped she wasn't bleeding, the crystals were sharp. She peered at her right shoulder. There were no crystals, and there was no blood seeping down her arm to the crease of her elbow. _What the…?_

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered, rocking back and forth.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Lish." He rubbed her back. "What's going on?"

"I'm…I'm just tired." She lied, brushing a bead of hot sweat trickling down her face like a tear. "I just need to sleep."

"I can walk you to your dorm." He began to rise.

"No…no." She shook her head. "Can't I just…rest here? Lunch doesn't start until twelve, anyway. We have at a bit less than four hours."

"Sure." She slipped off her shoes and Aiden helped her to his bed. The navy blue covers smelled good, like wet roses and vanilla ice cream mixed with Jack Skellington cologne. A peculiar amalgamation, but pleasant.

"Sweet dreams, Lish." He gently kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion. "Is it okay if I leave you?" He sounded guilty, especially since she asked him to stay, but that was _before._ His skin still glowed. "Veng needed to talk to me alone about now, and I thought you'd be in your dorm by then."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes.

"Okay." He seemed tongue-tied, like he didn't know what to say, which was unlike him. He turned, looked over his shoulder at her once more, opened the door, doubled back, shook his head, and finally waved and left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Eilis's head was still spinning with endless questions and the most impossible answers. She wasn't tired, but the swarming activity in her brain wore her down, and she eventually succumbed to the invading wave of rest.

* * *

Aiden entered the dorm room to see Veng's witch of a cousin (really, she's a witch), Faolin, sitting on the bed, shifting her tiny feet innocently. But she was anything but innocent. Her fishnet stockings were ripped along with her plaid red mini skirt. Her black tee shirt was a bit too short, revealing her model stomach. Her legs were crossed as she tapped her long leather boots.

He shut the door behind him, leaning on the shelf of herbs and dried roots. _Witchcraft. _

"So this is your dorm?" He asked, the smell of ginger and rosewater pungent in the air.

"Obviously." She smiled. Veng was in the corner on the second bed that was Sean's, though she wasn't present. He rose.

"I'm leaving. Come to the common room when you're done with this girl." He slammed the door behind him.

Clearly, Veng and Faolin didn't get along very well. At all. Vampires and witches usually didn't. It was in their blood. They were opposing forces, equally strong when provoked. The vampires were empowered with the bloodlust, cunning, and strength. Witches were witty, powerful, and dark.

But mostly, it was because Faolin and Veng simply hated each other.

"What do you want?" Aiden asked, knowing perfectly what she wanted.

"That pretty morsel you call Eilis, your pet." She twirled her long, white blonde hair around a long, pale finger, tossing her bangs. A little pink bow in her hair seemed cute, but she anything but cute. Her eyes filled with hunger.

"She isn't my pet." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"My mistake." She rose, closing her the distance between us. "She's very beautiful, you know." She trailed her long black nails on my chest like she used to when we were attracted one another. He stared into her black eyes, which were surrounded by thick makeup of the same color.

"I do know." He grabbed her wrist and brought it to her side. She giggled.

"You know I love it when pretend you hate me." She moved so close he could feel the words on her lips.

"I don't love you, Fey. It was a fling."

"I don't think so." She pressed her cold lips to his, triggering the old fire in his chest.

We fell onto her bed, literal sparks in her eyes. He pulled away, still on top of her laughing body.

"I know you, Aiden." She reached under his shirt and played with his navel ring. "And _this _is all because of Eilis." The sparks in her eyes flickered out. "Do you see what she's doing to you? You want her so much that you think that you'll get over her if you date other girls? It's never worked, hun." She smiled.

"I love her."

Her smile disintegrated, replaced by a scowl. She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know love if it knocked you out."

He ignored her. "I need more time to figure out how to tell her—"

"The council's waited seventeen years now, Aiden!" She shoved me off of her to the floor with a thud after I spun in the air—hard. He was sure her push broke one of his ribs—there was a searing pain in his chest. It was healing, though. But it still hurt like hell. He moaned, reaching towards the fractured bone. She wasn't fazed. "Your time's up. We're all ready. The faeries want a new queen, the werewolves need a leader, and we want her power. We can finally overthrow the lamia as the top seat in the High Court." He eyes glittered with longing at the thought. "And what do your people—the lamia—want with Eilis?" She pressed her black stiletto boots into my chest. "Do you want to keep Io's seat as High Power?"

Aiden answered by twisting her ankle with his hands, ignoring her pained squeal, feeling the alight adrenaline rush as her bones shattered under his grip.

She wiggled her unnaturally hanging foot weakly, mending it as he stood. Her hair was blown in front of her face, her black eyes cold in anger.

"I want Eilis to be safe." He told her. "I will do anything to keep her that way. Stay away from her and no one in your Circle will be harmed. But if you hurt her…I swear I'll kill you."

She crossed her heart with a sharp fingernail, letting the blood drip, staining her black shirt. "I will remember your word, Aiden." Her expression was serious, but it didn't mean that she would take my _threat _seriously.

"I don't care about your stupid witch crap. All I need you to do is remember what I said."

He left.

* * *

_"How do you deal with that—that witch?" _Aiden paced across the empty common room, his fingers tangled in his hair as Veng flipped through channels, lounging on the unique red L-shaped sofa, flipping through channels.

"I _don't_ deal with her." He shrugged simply. "I leave her be. It's not worth puling my hair out over her." He flashed a slightly amused look at Aiden.

_"She's driving me crazy! And what am I going to do about Eilis? I can't keep her away from them much longer!"_

"Look, dude, you know what _I _think you should do—"

"And we're not going over that, Veng, not now. That's my last resort."

"Whatever." He landed on one channel. "Awesome, America's Next Top Model." Aiden jumped on the sofa next to him, snatched the remote out of Veng's hand, turned off the television, and ripped out the batteries. He crumbled them to dust in his hands, tossing the dust and the remote across the room. "_Dude—" _Veng began, his eyes dilating in disbelief.

"Shut up, Veng, you're not helping me."

He sighed. "Aiden, what you need to do is focus on the threat _here at the school._ Keep Faolin's witches and the werewolves and the faeries away from her. Convince her to stay away from those types. And if that doesn't work, we'll talk to Io."

"Io? Are you serious?"

"Aiden, she likes you. She remembers what you did for her sister. She owes you. But she should be Plan B. She _is _part of the council, and I don't want to make her aware of the other races interest at the school just yet since the High Powers made the pact to leave her alone. If she found that their subjects were disobeying, it could be chaos." He shook his stringy white-blonde hair out of his eyes. "Did you tell her about Gage yet?"

"I told her not to come to the party."

"It's a start." He sighed. "I wonder if I can nick another remote from storage."


	4. Lunch

**I got two reviews on the last chapter which is awesome for me, so thanks you two. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review.**

As Eilis walked into the lunchroom after three and a half hours of sleeping and a rush of combs and clean clothes with Bethelda, she felt as if everyone was watching her.

Well, not everyone, just certain groups.

There were the ripped jeans and t-shirt group, all with wild brown hair of varying colors and crazed eyes.

Then there were the beautiful people, which varied greatly. Some were brunette and bright like sunshine, wearing pastel colored clothes. One group was blonde with frozen blue lips and white and blue flowing clothes. Another had auburn and red hair, wearing earth tones, the edges of the clothing ragged like leaves. That last group had raven colored hair, wearing regal clothes of purples, blacks, and midnight blues. The weirdest thing was that they all seemed to glow like sunlight, except the darker ones, who seemed to radiate night.

Lastly, there were the goth-labled kids. Their hair was either black or white blonde, with dark eyes that seemed endless. They were pale, and they seemed to glow like the second group, but in a dark way.

But what was so weird was that they were all waving their hands, beckoning her to their tables.

"Eilis, are you okay?" Aiden noticed her freeze, holding her arms near her shoulders with his empty hands. As usual, he wasn't eating. Eilis wasn't either, she wasn't very hungry. She had a lot on her mind. _More than usual._

"Um, Aiden, I'll meet you and the guys later. See you." She broke out of his grasp, only for him to turn her around and grip her wrist tightly even as she tried to pull away. He placed my hand on his white tee shirt—over his heart.

"Please, Eilis, don't."

She was tempted to stay. She stared into his golden eyes, seeing visions of the most pleasant, hypnotizing things. The shadows that surrounded him caressed her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands became suddenly warm. She shook her head weakly, breaking from the spellbinding sensations.

"I-I'll see you later." She broke away, walking towards a certain table—the darker students that were still gazing devotedly at her, leaving Aiden standing alone, shocked, and maybe a little hurt. _What was wrong with him?_

She took a seat alongside a girl with white blonde hair and huge black eyes surrounded by eye shadow of the same color.

"Hello, Eilis." She had pronounce my name "ale-is"

"It's ay-lish. It's Irish."

"Oh, I apologize." She grinned, her teeth dazzling, her canines sharp. She was brilliantly beautiful. "Let me introduce you to my friends." There were about twenty to thirty kids at the table, but she motioned to the three others nearest to her. "These three girls are Sean, Destiny, and Arian." They all had black hair and eyes, but Sean's hair was short and spiky, Destiny's hair was to her shoulders, and Arian's hair was almost to her waist. She could see a trend…

"And I'm Faolin." She smiled, her teeth were somewhat sharp, but in a perfect row and dazzlingly white. "Tell me about yourself."

Eilis was a bit taken aback. "Oh…well…where to begin…"

* * *

"Aiden, I knew this would happen. I warned you." Aiden's hands were in his hair, his chest heaving, his heart ready to burst out of his white tee shirt.

"They were going to lure her to them, Aiden." Veng continued. "My cousin is ruthless. Faolin will do anything—especially for her kind, to get Eilis. And once the werewolves and faeries get to her—"

"Stop, Veng." Aiden hissed quietly through gritted teeth.

"You need to change her, Aiden." His eyes widened. "Just think. I know how much you love her. Think of your lips against her skin, her scarlet blood rushing into our mouth steadily, the sound of her moaning and begging for more. I know you want that, my friend."

He did want that. He could smell her clearly now, his mind set on her taste. He moaned inaudibly, longing for her as he clutched his hair tighter, almost ripping it out, his eyes shut.

"Quit it, Veng, really." Shadow whispered. "You're making him smell her."

"I just want him to know how serious this is." Veng said sternly. "I can't imagine Eilis as a werewolf, or a witch, or, god-forbid, a faerie. They'd twist and warp her mind. They'd do things to her—"

"Do you think _we'd _be different?" Aiden looked up, his eyes boring into Veng, the pale, short, blonde, tattooed boy that sat before him. He was eighteen, like Aiden, and was his closest friend. He was right, as usual, for he was his logic, but Aiden didn't want to accept it.

"Better than the others. Sure, I don't want her to be vampire, but it's a better alternative than her being dead. She could be like us. Like _you._"

"But I want Eilis to be her. Not a vampire, or witch, or whatever. But she can't. I can't tell her though."

"You can." Shadow said, flipping his charcoal grey hair.

"She loves you too." Veng added.

"I hope." Aiden whispered. "I really hope."

* * *

"Well, I was born here, in Los Angeles." Eilis began, speaking directly to Faolin. "I have an older brother named Eric, and he's a total dweeb." Faolin laughed. It was a slightly hypnotizing laugh, like little bells, lilting and pleasing. But it was dark, and a bit frightening. Eilis swallowed and moved on. "My parents are cool—they're nice, but they don't except my best friend."

"Who is she?" Sean inquired.

"No, it's a he." Eilis corrected. "His name's Aiden. Aiden Black. He's a bit taller than me, choppy black hair that hangs over his eye and goes down about in inch below his ears. Tattoos covering his left arm? Ring a bell?"

"Aiden…" Faolin said dismissively, looking away.

"Is there a _problem _with him?" Eilis asked defensively.

"No, don't be offended, Eilis. It's just…Aiden and I don't get along. We never fully did. And his best friend is my cousin, who I don't really like much." She flipped her hair.

"_Veng _is your _cousin_?" They had the same hair…and a slightly similar facial structure…why hadn't she noticed?

"He _real _name is actually Eugene Maximillian Baker the Third. But his parents kicked him out of their house since he was too rebellious, so he swore revenge on them for ruining his life, pretty much. Revenge…_Veng…_there's a connection. Anyway, his parents were brutally murdered about a month later. Their necks were broken and their bodies drained of blood. There was no wound, and no DNA of a killer. No trace. Of course, they couldn't charge Veng, for there was nothing against him. So he was released."

"Oh my god…" She looked over at Veng, his eternally sad green eyes always made her feel sorry for him, for whatever had happened to him. Now she knew. He didn't seem like a killer.

Did he?

"And then he began to hang with Aiden Black…" Faolin continued, "Aiden used to be attractive…but he got old. He wasn't as fun anymore."

"Oh, were you a listie?" She asked. Faolin looked slightly hurt. "I didn't—"  
"No, don't apologize." She sighed. "I was one of the girls that…dated Aiden. I was his favorite too." She flashed a breathtaking smile. "I can't believe he hasn't…" She looked Eilis over, appearing slightly impressed with what she saw, "Gone for you, yet."

"No." Eilis panted. "Aiden and I are extremely close friends. Nothing more."

"The way you touched each other in the courtyard wasn't what I'd call 'friendly'." She smirked. She knew she had won.

"We're intimate, you could say. Just not dating."

"Really?" She leaned closer, her eyes gleaming. Eilis could see stars in her eyes. Real stars. "Have you noticed how he's touched you? Is it…more _intimate _than usual?"

She thought about the morning in the courtyard, and his dorm room. She couldn't explain how she felt. Fear? Panic? Lust? All three?

"I just remembered…"

"No need to make something up to leave, Eilis. If you must go…"

"I do." Eilis stood frantically. "See you later." Without another glance back, she calmly exited the cafeteria, and once the doors shut behind her, she broke into a sprint back to her dorm.


	5. Nights

**I was a bit discouraged to post the next chapter but I decided to anyway sorry it took me so long.**

**Mild Sexual themes in this chapter be forewarned, nothing to bad though.**

"Willa?" Eilis breathed through the phone.

"Lish, hey! I was about to phone you up! Clubbing tonight?"

"With Jack?"

"Course! Drinks on me."

"I don't drink well, Will." I sighed.

"I meant the Onyx Room. I'll buy you a Coke Zero or something." She argued. "Aiden told me to take you out today so that's where we're going. Throw on some jewelry and let's go!" She hung up.

Sighing, I opened my jewelry box, throwing on my raven necklace and onyx earrings (a gift from Aiden). I felt comfortable going to the club in the blouse, jeans, and ballet flats I was wearing, so I left Aiden a text to let him know where I'd be, and shut my door behind me on my way to the courtyard.

* * *

Willafred and Jaclyn were very much alike in their demeanors, though Willa was a bit more outgoing and flirtatious than Jaclyn. They were both closer to Eilis than Bethelda, who was a friend, but they were not in the same "circle".

Willa had stringy light brown hair and wild green eyes, while Jaclyn had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and they were both tan and beautiful. They were both taller than Eilis by inches, partly because of the heels they both wore. They had soft faces and high cheekbones, and the kindest expressions.  
It didn't mean that they were _kind _per say. They had their moments.

But she loved them like sisters.

"Lish!" Willa yelled, wearing a lacy turquoise top and tiny white shorts, stark white sunglasses on her head. Eilis gave her a half hug, which was still a challenge, for she was wearing white stilettos.

Jack was better, but not much better. She donned a purple blouse and blue shorts, as well as black leather boots, which were heels but not as high as Willa's.

Willa's emerald eyes scrutinized my black tunic, jeans, and flats.

"For such a beautiful girl," she said, "You don't dress up much."

"It's just the Onyx room." Eilis shrugged as they headed away from campus. "It's like a third home to me."

"But maybe if you dressed up, you'd score some guys." Jack smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to score some guys." Eilis said as they turned off campus onto the sidewalk. "Maybe I'm happy the way I am."

"No you're not." Willa nudged me. "Unless you have someone in mind…"

"With raven colored hair…" Jack added.

"And tons of tattoos and a black lip stud and navel ring and earrings…" Willa included.

"No, I don't like Aiden." She knew she was lying partially. She wasn't sure if she liked him or not, and she didn't want to share it with Willa or Jack. Maybe Beth, someone she could trust, but not Willa and Jack.

"Sure, sure, sure." Willa waved her hand. "And Jimi Hendix can't play guitar."

"Aiden is one of my best friends." She defended herself. "Nothing else."

"Does that mean I can hook up with hi—"

"No!" Eilis froze.

"Exactly." Jack smirked. "You like him."

Eilis blushed.

Willa and Jack nodded. "See, that's love right there." Willa said seriously to Jack.

"I can see it, look at her face, she's red." Jack nodded.

"Let's just go." Eilis sped up her pace, leaving Willa and Jack trotting behind her, whispering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden was at a party.

It was a very good party, too.

At this party, he rested on the sofa, lounging around as he watched everyone dance and converse blindly in the dark room, the flashing colored lights blinding him. He had so many other things on his mind that Ryn's party was not a distraction. He took a sip of the beer in his hand, and gazed around at the empty home that Ryn had hosted his party in.

School rules said that students were allowed a midnight curfew, so at six, Ryn hosted the party in one of his homes, which he had many of, because of his high-priority job.

Drinks were scattered everywhere, and the smell of drugs and cigarettes littered the air. Music blared loudly, the room vibrating with the heavy distorted guitars. It seemed that everyone was having such a good time, and it was hilarious that everyone believed Ryn owned that entire building. All seven stories of it.

The house was solely for strategic meetings, and each room had its own purposes. Most of them were classified.

They used the penthouse floor for the party, which was soundproofed, which helped tremendously.

Aiden downed the beer, sitting it with the other three empty bottles next to him. He needed it. He was having a stressful night. Sure, he was drinking underage, but everyone did it, it wasn't unusual, and plus, he couldn't die from it like the rest of them.

An extremely attractive girl, a senior like him, sauntered over to him, wearing a ridiculously short strapless red dress, like most of the girls that had been invited. Aiden scanned her face. High cheekbones, bright makeup, volumized, wavy, model perfect hair, long legs, a slight tan, and a birthmark on her ankle shaped like Greenland…

Elisa.

She smirked slightly at Aiden, and came to sit in his lap, running her fingers down his shirt.

"Hey, cutie." She said. "You look…really hot." She smacked her lips. Because Aiden was so intoxicated, Elisa's silent offer was oh so tempting. He scanned the room once again, not being able to make out Veng, Shadow, or Ryn, or any of his other friends, who may, or may not, discourage him. They must have been doing the same thing he was about to do.

The thought of Eilis ran through his mind, which made him rethink his willingness, but the intoxicated, dark side of Aiden convinced him otherwise. _She doesn't have to know. _With a sly smile, he lightly grasped Elisa's hand, which was playing with the buttons on his black button down shirt.

"Follow me." He whispered. She lept off of him as he took her hand, leading her from the penthouse to one of the empty rooms downstairs.

* * *

Eilis arrived at the Onyx Room soon after the previous.

The club was packed—full of kids catching up with friends they hadn't spoken two since before spring break.

_Like me. _Eilis hadn't spoken to Willa or Jack since the week before last. This was her way of making it up to them.

The onyx room was dark (hence the name) with only purple, emerald, and sapphire flashing lights, like how gemstones did when they shined out in the sun.

Usually, the club was half-way full, more of a hangout than a real party place. But today, anyone could mistake it for a _real_ club. Every square foot of floor was brimming with teenagers, and you couldn't breathe without it going down someone's neck. The Onyx Room was a lot larger than it looked like outside: dilapidated and decrepit. Inside, it was a bit old, the walls were a dusty black wood and the floors creaked in some places, but it was well kept for the most part, and it was comfortable to anyone who just wanted to get away.

Willa looked like she was in heaven. "So many people! There has to be some cute guy here somewhere!" She grinned, stretching her pink lips.

Eilis rolled her eyes. "Let's go find a table or something. If there are any open."

They began to work their way through the crowds, ignoring gossipy girls, immature guys, arguing couples, and couples that were sweetly enjoying time together. Eilis wished somewhere deep in the very corners of her heart that she could be like the girl she was looking at, quietly talking with her beau on a couch, permitting him to hold her hand as they spoke and laughed and smiled. As Aiden's friend, she felt that dating would be pretty awkward. Would Aiden really take _any _relationship seriously, even if it was hers? And did she even _want _to date right now? However, Aiden shouldn't keep her from finding a good date.

Jack pulled her arm, spinning Eilis around, her raven hair whipping a few people in the face.

Before her ears could process the cries of annoyance pointed toward her, Jack had pulled her across the room to a table that was, surprisingly, empty.

"I called up Xavier and he reserved a seat for us." Eilis heard Willa's voice over the loud dance music. She was led past a few more droves of people, allowing her to see Xavier lounging on the circular, purple seating around the table, like a booth. He had beautiful brown hair that fell over his eyes, which were a bright, emerald green. His skin was tan, like he had sunbathed at the beach all this life.

"We're going." Willa announced quickly. Jack didn't look too happy about it, for her gaze was fixed on Xavier.

"I thought you guys wanted to talk." She was confused.

"Yeah, well, we did, but there are a few guys that asked us to dance, so we need to leave." Willa took Jack's hand and flew away. "See you!' Eilis sighed, amused by her friends.

"Lish!" Xavier stood once Willa and Jack had gone, hugging Eilis tightly. He was twenty one, so Eilis wasn't really allowed to see him (Kaera was a bit overprotective, and with a brother like Finn, nothing was easy to get away with). To make matters worse, Xavier was in college, so that made their relationship even harder. Eilis had tried to picture him as a boyfriend, but it didn't seem to fit, and he never had shown signs of being interested. He was just a good friend. He was the DJ for the club, which was how they met. Eilis was requesting a few songs, and they ended up having the same taste, and they started talking…and talking…and talking some more. "How's things?"

"As interesting as ever."

"Mare is DJ'ing for me tonight. I wanted to see you. Catch up, you know?" He nodded pointingly towards the booth upstairs, his younger sister Maria concentrating fully on the vinyls she was spinning. She was as good as her brother…almost. "How's Aiden?"

"Pretty good, actually. At a party. You know Rynald Lastrine."

"He left you alone to go to Ryn's party?" He sat down at the booth, and Eilis followed, the leather seats comfortable. "That's cold."

"No it's not." She defended. "He said there was this new guy, Ryn's cousin or something, that might be there. He didn't want me around him. He was being protective."

"That's a new lie. I haven't heard that one before." Xavier laughed. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Which means it isn't a lie."

"Okay, okay, Lish. Let's say I believe him. Now, will you be surprised, at all, if he comes back with some girl on his arm?"

Eilis didn't hesitate. "No. But—"

"But nothing, you shouldn't have a relationship with someone like that." He urged me, the same old discussion. "Look, Eilis, I know that I've said this millions of times before, but he _isn't healthy for you._ Have you seen your hair lately? It's streaked grey. And you seem thinner, and paler? I mean, have you been eating? Do you feel okay?"

Eilis examined a lock of hair lying lank on her shoulder, and sure enough, there were a few more grey hairs than usual. "I'm okay. It's senior year. I'm going to be busy. I'm a but nervous, you know."

"Eilis, that isn't all." He pressed. "He isn't good for you. Take it from someone older. I usually don't like to play the age card, 'cause you know I think of you as someone my age. Hell, you're _smarter _than me. But this time, I have more experience." He looked around warily, and then leaned closer. "A few years ago, my sister was fifteen, sixteen, a bit younger than you. She was best friends with this guy. He was just like Aiden. He liked girls and girls liked him. And one day, he started hitting on her, and she fell in love with him a bit. And right when she wanted to go steady with him and stuff, he left her for some other girl, and that relationship lasted about a week too. You see Eilis? It's a matter of time before he goes for you, and before you know it, he'll throw you away like the trash that he's used to. You're the girl he can't get yet. That's why he wants you, Lish."

"No he doesn't. We're just friends." She said in her defense.

"Yeah, well, you say that now." He leaned back in the seat. "Just remember what I told you, okay?"

"Whatever." A pretty waitress sauntered up to their booth, flipping her long blonde hair, hoping Xavier would notice (he was attractive). He didn't seem fazed. The corners of her lips fell a bit, as if they were being pulled down on with invisible string.

"Want a drink?"

"I'd like a green tea." Most twenty-one year olds would probably want beer, but Xavier was pretty responsible. He didn't like to drink around her. "And she wants…"

"A Coke Zero. No Ice."

"Anything else?" She smirked expectantly.

"No, no thanks." Xavier turned towards Eilis, ignoring the waitress. She flipped her hair, annoyed, and stomped away. Xavier smiled. "That's so fun."

"For _you._" They leaned toward each other, trying to gain more privacy. "Poor girl."

"Do you like Aiden, Lish?" He inquired, his emerald eyes burning into hers.

She hesitated. _Do I? _She had been asking herself that question a lot lately. A lot of people that were close to her suddenly thought it were an important topic. It was easy to say "Yes, I love him!" or "NO, ARE YOU INSANE?" But she wasn't very sure.

"I don't know, truthfully, Zay." She sighed, sipping her Coke. "Lots of people have been asking lately."

"People are noticing how he looks at you, Lish."

"How does he look at me?" She inquired. He raised one eyebrow.

"You don't see it?" He bit his lip. She immediately received an image of her best friend sucking his lip stud farther into his mouth in her brain. "Let's see. Well, he looks like he really cares."

"Of course he does, he's my best friend." The waitress arrived with our drinks. Immediately after setting them down, she strode away angrily.

"Lish, this is _beyond_ caring. It's not the same way I 's like he's do _anything _to keep you safe. Not in the way I would do for you. It's like he'd go through eternal torment in hell for you. Or—or murder an entire country for you."

"Ex-tree-me." She whispered in a sing-song voice before she sipped her Coke again.

"No its not. Ask Veng or Shadow or anyone at the club. They'll tell you." He took a swig of ice cold tea.

"Okay…what else?"

"He can't stand to not be around you. I remember you came over to see me, and you didn't want him to follow you. He didn't take his eyes off you…at all. Like, he didn't blink, either."

"Sure."

"It's true." He defended. "And he has this longing in his eyes, every time he sees you…"

"Have you been listening to love-songs lately?"

"Well, I have been dabbling with a bit of soft rock music…"

"That's it then. Stop that and get back into the depressing world of reality." She took another swig of Coke.

"You're really pessimistic, you know that?" He smiled.

"I know." Her cell phone began to vibrate. "One sec." She withdrew the phone from her pocket. "Text from Aiden."

"Like always." He sighed.

"Stop it, Xavier." She read the message.

Lish,

Whr r u? R u th OR? Txt me bck whn u get ths. Plz. Th prty's ovr and id lke u bck.

Aiden

She plugged in a reply. His texting usually wasn't this bad.

Aiden,

I'm at the Onyx Room. I can be home soon. I'm with Xavier. I'm ok.

Lish

"Overprotective boy—I mean, best friend?" Xavier smiled.

She ignored him. "I'll see you later, Zay. Tell Willa and Jack I'm gone." After giving him a final hug, and him reminding her to call him soon, she sat up and shrugged her way through the crowds toward the exit.

**Like? Please review.**


	6. After Dark

**Okay, next chapter. I'd like more reviews please. But enjoy the chapter!**

Eilis's cell phone vibrated in her pocket, and she flipped it open.

"Aiden?"

"Lish?" He seemed relieved. "Where are you?" His voice seemed a bit groggy.

"Walking back to campus. Hey, have you been drinking?" She pressed the nickel-sized red button on the Walk sign pole, watching calmly as cars sped on the crowded street only feet in front of her. He ignored her question.

"Are Willa and Jack with you?"

"No, I left alone. They left to go talk to some guys." The Walk sign flashed, and she began to cautiously cross the busy lane.

"_You're alone?" _His voice turned panicked quickly, his voice still heavy.

"Don't hyperventilate, Aiden, I'm fine. I do this all the time. And really, you can tell me if you drank tonight, I won't be mad." There was a short silence.

"I had a few beers."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. But…I'd rather someone be there with you. Were you out with someone in the club?"

"Yeah, Xavier."

"Oh." He spoke bluntly.

"Oh? That's a great answer." She turned the corner of the sidewalk. "What's wrong with Xavier?"

"Nothing." His voice shook. "It's just—"

"Are you _jealous _you aren't my only _guy-friend_?" She felt like laughing out loud.

"Just forget it, Lish."

Eilis smiled. "Whatever you say. But you know you're always number one, 'kay?"

"I know."

"Then I'll see you soon. Your dorm?"

"Uh, Lish, I have to go somewhere." There was silence as Eilis tried to keep her boiling anger deep in her stomach. She could hear his unsteady breathing on the other line. Her hands shook as she held the phone. "Lish? Are you there?"

"Oh, yes, Aiden, I'm here." She has stopped walking and began to tap her foot, an action she always performed when she was irritated.

"Don't be mad, Eilis, this is important—" His voice was so muffled now, she could imagine him trying not to fall over.

"_Tell me Aiden_," She felt like shouting. "_What exactly is 'important' in your book? Is it going to see Veng? Or is it going out with Shadow? What exactly is it?"_

"Don't do this, Lish. I need to visit an old friend uptown. She's in a bit of a fix. Why are you so mad? Is it about the drinking?" Eilis inhaled deeply, cooling the heated anger inside her.

"I don't know, Aiden." She sighed. "I've been feeling really up and down lately."

"You need sleep." He didn't sound so sure. "A good night's rest. If you have to stay in my dorm for the night that's fine. Just do whatever you need to feel better. Understand?"

Eilis didn't get why he was so anxious all of a sudden. Yes, he was horribly drunk. Yes, he was overprotective; he _was _her best friend after all. But she didn't understand why he had to be so demanding. She was her own person. She could do what she wanted when she wanted. He was like this even when he wasn't intoxicated.

But she felt somewhere deep in the back of her mind that he was right, and that he should follow his orders. She wanted to defy that voice of reason, but it seemed to be controlling her actions for the moment.

"I understand. I'll see you whenever." She shut her phone as she walked to campus.

As Eilis sauntered across the vast campus toward her wing, she pondered Aiden's over protectiveness, his urge for her to be home, even when curfew wasn't for another couple of hours. She felt a bit irritated with Aiden, how hypocritical he was acting, ordering her to be back by curfew even when he never was. The Onyx Room wasn't ever dangerous, and yes, the streets of L.A. at night weren't what you'd call safe, but it was her home, and she couldn't live in fear of everything all the time. He was acting so weird lately…the shadow thing and now this…she wanted to command him to tell her what was up, but she almost didn't want to be aware of his answer.

* * *

Aiden strapped on his belt and opened his closet, Veng standing behind him. Removing the large, human sized metal box from the top shelf, he beckoned Veng inside.

Veng withdrew a rusty silver key from his pocket, and inserted the key into its partner lock, twisting it right, then left, then right again, a bit slower than usual. The Corona was affecting his motor skills.

The box flipped open with a barely audible hiss and revealed its contents—a red velvet lined interior with special sections, carrying their knives, darts, medicine, a few bottles of salve, explosives disguised as paper-weights, yew sticks, daggers, swords, and pills disguised as cough medicine that could kill within thirty seconds.

Aiden heard a few feint knocks at his door outside of the closet. "Aiden? Veng? It's Ryn and Shadow." The voice was very shaky. Corona could do wonders.

"Get in here. Io called ten minutes ago." Veng hissed softly, so only they could hear.

Aiden heard the faint click of his dorm room door opening and shutting, and the closet door slid open.

"Come on." Aiden slipped his favorite dagger, silver with a black handle and a thorny silver inlay, a few knives, and a bottle of salve into his belt holsters and pockets, and stood back as Veng, Shadow, and Ryn did the same. Shadow stood, closing the box and hauling it back on the shelf, picking at his chipped black nail polish.

"Come on. I don't know if Eilis is coming to stay in my dorm, but it'd be better if we left _now_." Aiden rushed out to his dorm, the drunk feelings rapidly dissipating, and opened his window silently, gliding out of it with his three partners following him, landing in a kneeling position on his feet. He heard three consecutive thumps on the grass. He stood and brushed off his pants.

"Let's go." Ryn flashed an arrogant smile, still more drunk than his full-vampire friends, and they took off into the night at an inhuman run. Aiden felt immediately free as he watched the moon and its tiny silver companions race by in a blur, the biting cold whipping through his hair, making sharp impact with his tight black clothing.

L.A. at night was breathtaking—one of those places you needed to see within your lifetime. Looking past the gang members and the drug dealers making their nightlife livings in alleys, it was a place Aiden never wanted to leave. He wanted to hold Eilis's hand on the beach at midnight every day.

Aiden almost forgot the threats that could be a danger to them—rebel witches or werewolves or rogue vampires, hiding along the street corners, watching, waiting. But they wouldn't try to strike now—not when Io was so urgent—the weapons were purely for emergency, and to acknowledge others in Io's court that they were her guards.

Ryn slowed his inhuman sprint to a jog, and then to a walk. Aiden and his other two companions followed suit, walking alongside Ryn in a line, approaching the old high-rise.

The High Council's court hall was located in an old nineteen fifties skyscraper that used to be owned by a renowned fashion magazine. Io was born in L.A, and she had no desire to leave it, so she moved her council there. They were not happy with moving from the ever-interesting sights of Chicago to the even weirder streets of Los Angeles, but if they defied the High Power, who knew what she could do them.

Only Aiden knew, however, that Io was far too gentle to ever do such a thing.

Io was fond of Aiden as he had saved her youngest sister Brannagh from Glen, the witch Power a few years ago, and she was forever grateful. It also left Glen with an eternal grudge against Aiden, which meant all witches weren't very inclined to like him.

Like he cared.

The lights were never off in the antique building, with the exception of the conference room and the Power's quarters. The rest of the rooms were engaged every second of the day, communicating and negotiating with the other Races across the globe for their respective King or Queen. Io's high-rise was one of the few places where the Races lived without physical conflict.

Aiden leading, the four entered the brightly lit building, feeling out of place with their tight black clothing and emergency defense weapons, when the bustling residents were donning cream, light blue, and sliver clothing of flowing silks, Queen Io, the lightest of the lamia. Her soul was intact, beautiful, even. She was kind, fair, and gentle, and for being only seventeen and the High Power, she had a steady and just hand, and an eye that never missed a heartbeat. She was the most balanced monarch that the Powers had seen since her father, not volatile like Glen, lethargic like Caanan, or timid like Terrias. She was a trifle of all those things, and much, much more. Aiden had a strong relationship with Io—she was a sister to him. He remembered clearly when her father, Alexander, died suddenly when she was tenderly thirteen, leaving her as the very last heir to the lamia throne. He remembered her ripping sobs at the coronation. He recalled with great clarity when the whole fiasco with Eilis came to light in the United States court, and how she was so furious at her father that he had been killed by Glen's court when he had gone to try to speak to them, and that he had left her with such a burden that was one of the most pertinent issues in the history of the court. He remembered how alone she was, how Terrias was her lone comfort, for as an ordinary lamia, Aiden did not feel it proper to visit her regularly.

But she had held the powers together, if only by a splitting hair sometimes, they were not on the verge of chaos.

_Yet. _

The four boy tracked large, muddy boot tracks across the spotless cream tile. The gold and yellow-marbled desks and tables, and the ornate golden seating continually mesmerized Aiden, and especially the hand painted ceiling that could have been the sky. It reminded him of Michelangelo's work on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, except this was a blue as vast as the sky, and seemingly as high up. The stark white clouds were fluffy as they appeared on a bright, sun-filled day in L.A, harp playing and bow and arrow wielding cherubs with curly, copper hair and plump cheeks, gliding across their sky like an allusion. Though, it wasn't. It was pure magic.

The air around them was thick with competing auras that together could be intoxicating to a mortal, but only slightly tempting to them. Shadows flitted through the air from the vampires, the scent of dried herbs and raw magic from the witches, a sunlit glow from the fey, and the feeling of fear, hate, violence, and something feral coming from their fellow wolves.

Humans, the fifth race, did preside in Io's court, but they were mostly pets of the other four races. Io didn't permit this, but it didn't keep them from doing it. As amazing as Io was, she couldn't know _everything._ There were severe punishments, however, but for many, it was well worth the risk. Witches often utilized humans as test subjects for new dark spells, which was additionally prohibited, but in their world, rules were moot. They were more like guidelines---not just to the witches, but everyone.

The legal humans were mostly highly paid blood donors for the lamia; a resource Io had been encouraging Aiden to use, but he had just begun his self-boycott of murder. He was taking baby-steps.

If Io had her way, all lamia would be required or drink or order blood from human donors, but she had enough common sense to know that this law would cause a huge coup d'état that could last countries, and war between the Races, and the Fey didn't have to power to side with the lamia, for Terrias would side with Io despite her actions. He would support her court.

It was like the high powers were standing around one ultimate prize-eternal power. They were all daring for someone to reach for it first. One tiny shift in balance could cause the entire council to crumble, which wouldn't bode well for the humans, who were defenseless unless the Races could find a way to coexist. The courts of the other world countries, who depended on the court of the United States, the strongest power at the moment, next to the United Kingdom, who had the largest number of vampires than any other country, and Ireland, the largest population of faeries. Between the Races, it was a stare-down—who would blink first?

The boys moved into an empty, spotless, glass elevator, amused by the sight of swift faeries, cleaning the mud their boots had left behind them.

"You seem off, man." Veng mumbled to him. "What are you thinking about?" He looked exhausted, rubbing his black ringed eyes. He yawned, stretching his arms.

"Hey." Ryn narrowed his eyes at Veng. "No room for that in here."

Aiden and Veng ignored him. Aiden finally said, "I'm thinking about the court…and Io."

"She's trying her best." Veng eyes the numbered lights near the elevator ceiling, counting down the floors until they reached level 107, his shadows lightly caressing his moon-pale flesh. "We should be honored that she trusts us enough to guard Lish."

"She knows we care for her, and of all people, we'd take any length to make her safe."

"True." He shrugged. "But still."


	7. Io

**I know I only posted this yesterday but I got this one review that made my heart soar thanks to Goldangel121! Hope you enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW!!**

The rest of the ride upwards in the elevator was full of a comfortable silence, no one else boarding as the ascended. The elevator stopped suddenly as they reached the 107th floor, and entered Io's study door.

At Io's request, there were no guards outside her door, but she did require recognition.

"It's Aiden Black, Veng Baker, Shadow Garkth, and Ryn Lastrine." Aiden spoke as he banged on the door using the brass knocked that was in the shape of a sea otter.

"Come in."  
The four entered, seriously gazing at Io as she stroked a raven's feathers with a fingernail. Her white-blonde hair was barely combed, as usual, though she was wearing her light blue-green dress adorned with silver designs. She smiled slightly as Shadow shut the door behind them, still looking down at her mahogany desk. She swiveled her chair away from them, gazing out her humongous windows that covered two sides of her white, vast study, plants growing out of their pots onto the plush carpet, fish tanks stretching across the west wall at the door.

"News?" She continued to stroke the raven's feathers.

It was Ryn who spoke. "Not much good, my queen." She swiveled around in her blue chair.

"Just call me Io." She rose, the raven perched on her finger. She opened a window with one arm and slid another out of it, allowing the raven to soar away. She stared a few moments before closing the window and turning back and sitting. "What is it?"

"There's something wrong with the air. Some…imbalance." Ryn said.

"There is. And…we don't know why. That is the bad news, isn't it?"

Ryn nodded.

"I know I called all of you here, but I really just wanted to see one of you. But I thought that it would be more prudent to call all of you here, to see if there was anything you would wish to tell me, and then talk with that certain someone, so I would be multitasking. But as I have observed that what you wished to tell me was short, sweet, and to the point, but important nevertheless that I am not the only one who has noticed, I would like you to all go and inform the other powers of the imbalance, for they may be…ignorant of it. Not that it is their fault, for the sensing of imbalance is something lamia have been blessed with, but none have inquired upon the matter." Io fixed her gaze upon Aiden and Veng, Veng's hand on Aiden shoulder as Aiden's chin rested in his hands as he slouched forward.

"Thank you dears, again, for the dear piece of information. I will delve deeper into the matter for the cause, for these imbalances are rare, and usually catastrophic…but I think I may know the answer anyway. Humph." Io rose and sauntered over, allowing them to respectively kiss her frail hand, her purple veins obviously visible. The four stood to perform the task they had been assigned. "Though, I'd like to talk to that certain someone, who I reveal now as Aiden. See, isn't this perfect? There are three of you now. One to tell each power. _That, _my dears, is multitasking. However, on another note, Mr. Black and I have a few words to exchange, I expect."

Veng froze mid-step, and turned his head sharply like a hawk, his emerald green eyes scrutinizing Io. It was not his place, but Veng was protective over friends that did not need protection, which included Aiden.

"Don't worry, my dear sir. Aide will be just fine." Io refused to call Veng by his new name, but she knew how haunting recollections would stir at the mention of his old name, so she simply acknowledged him as "sir".

With a final glance behind, Veng forcefully departed, pulled away by Ryn, who closed the door behind them.

Aiden sat back down.

Io trailed her long fingers down the sofa; her gaze fixed on Aiden, who was on the couch, looking away, their expression both unreadable.

"What is it, my brother? What is keeping your thoughts racing?"  
"Love." He whispered after an uncomfortable hesitation.

Io sighed, a smile playing on her face. She bundled her skirts and sat alongside Aiden.

"Love is a complicated thing. It destroys u, and those around us." He turned towards her, looking straight into her stormy eyes. "Terrias and I…we…I mean…he's the _faerie _king…" She felt so young around him, which she should, for she was younger than him, even if only by a year.

"You don't have to talk about it if it's painful."

"No, Aiden, you see, you are the only one I _can _talk to without judgment." Aiden appreciated this—but he felt sorry for Io. Being queen, she had control over everything but her personal life. "I know you love Eilis more than anything, and I love that about you, that you can be so loving and strong. But I can see the damage it's taken. You will do anything for her."

"So?"

"I know how you've acted toward those you hate. Faolin is furious at you, I have heard from her sister Glen, who you know has power, which automatically puts you in low favor in her court. And even those you care for—Ryn, Shadow, and even Mr. Baker have told me about how desperate you seem. Frantic…scattered."

"I'm…preoccupied."

"Yes. With love. Just promise me that you will keep your mind on your job as well, which is keeping her safe. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I will not fail you." He rose, heading towards the door.

"Thanks, Aiden. Come back any time." He smiled back at her.

"Promise."

* * *

That night, Eilis Venn couldn't sleep.

She was exhausted, unusually exhausted at that, but the properties of science were not in place, and her body did not react to the stimuli of the exhaustion she felt.

She felt a bit…weird. Not that this was not normal, and with the events of the past twenty four hours, she decided in her own mind that it was okay to feel a bit mentally unstable, but it still did not mean that it was fun. She had classes the next morning, and she wasn't totally sure what those classes entailed, for the year had just begun, and her schedule was not to be distributed until the next morning, slipped under the door by some messenger enslaved by the school's administration office. Or worse…a teacher.

No, they did not have the time for those things. An enslaved student would be the more viable choice.

Her lids were heavy, and Beth's steady breathing, though a good sign, was annoying. Not that it was bad that she was breathing…Eilis needed sleep, to rest her mind so it could move into Stand By for the night, though it was already midnight, so it was already tomorrow. She had tried every home remedy for sleep: music, a painfully boring story book, a painfully boring non-fiction book, reading a textbook, drinking decaffeinated tea, sitting in her closet, everything that she could think of. Though, her mind was a bit fuzzy, so she couldn't think of much.

It was four o' seven when Eilis Venn finally succumbed to the wave of sleep that had been prodding her mind for hours, but it was much too late, and her classes would start in less than five hours.

Though, as Eilis was ignorant to, and rightly so, this insomnia was a symptom of something worse that she would find out much sooner than anyone that was better informed of than her would expect.


	8. First Day

**This is the last chapter I'm going to be posting for a while. I'm going on vacation and my parents don't know I have this account, so I can't work on it while I'm gone. So I picked a chapter to leave you hanging. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

"God, Lish, _wake up!" _Eilis Venn felt someone's hands shaking her. She sat upright quickly, her forehead making impact with something hard.

"Ow." The voice and Eilis said simultaneously.

"Beth?" Eilis said groggily, her vision clearing up.

"Yes. It's eight forty. First period starts in twenty."

"Really? I…I feel like ditching today."

"Oh no, not today. Not on your first day." Beth took Eilis's arm and hauled her out of bed. "God, Lish, you look awful? Did you get any sleep?"

"No." Eilis yawned, stumbling toward her unpacked suitcase and withdrawing a tee shirt and some jeans, as well as a belt, undergarments, shoes and socks. "I'm beat."

"Well, you can rest during first break. I have your schedule. We have first period together, so I can help you walk to that so you don't fall flat on you face."

"Kay." No point in saying big words like 'okay'. She was too tired, her vocal chords still tight.

She dressed quickly, brushed her teeth in her bathroom, as well as applied deodorant, no energy for a shower. She stole a Nutri-Grain bar from one of the cabinets in the lounge. She had no clue whose it was, but she didn't care.

With her packed book bag slung over her shoulder, Eilis left with Bethelda for campus, which was almost empty, for most others were in their classes already, trying to be early. Of course, Eilis was not that kind of person, and Beth was just nice.

"Follow me." Eilis followed Beth to the north west side of campus and entered building four, turning down a number or corridors for their classroom.

"What's first period?"

"English Lit."

"Oh."

"I thought you liked English Lit."

"I do. It just seems…tiring."

"Wake up, hun. You have four periods to get through, lunch, and one break. You'll survive." Beth dragged her to room 437 and opened the door and as class was not in session yet, only talking ensued, and the teach sat absent-mindedly at their computer, doing whatever suited them at the moment, as the students chatted and joked.

Bethelda and Eilis sat in the back, Eilis's eyes scanning the rest of the classroom for familiar faces. She saw Zach and Ryn, she smiled and waved at them…and there they were.

Just like Aiden, shadows surrounded both Zach and Ryn, toying with their hair and skin, making impact with the white blizzards with a barely audible whooshing sound. Their eyes shined, visions of the stars and constellations hidden in them.

She shivered, trailing her eyes away.

There were also a few others that she was familiar with…people she could stand. Normal people…no shadows…no blizzards…everything would be fine if her mind was straight.

The bell ring, though it wasn't a real bell, it was more like some electric sound that the overbearing school administration. The teacher stood, a woman, her dark hair curly and long, her eyes surrounded by blue makeup, wearing a teal ruffled blouse and a black pencil skirt.

"Good morning guys." She began, her eyes dilating as she smiled. "I'm Miss Apont, and I'm your English Literature teacher. Though you already knew that." She smiled. "So, to get started, I thought that we'd do some simple role plays out of the book on your desk." Eilis ran her fingers down the plastic cover of the thin book in front of her "Shakespearean Plays for High School".

"Open to page ten, and I will distribute roles. I have all of your names in this tin." Her long fingers clasped around a soup can, and she shook it, little cuts of popsicle sticks shaking around in the bottom. "Is that okay?" Everyone nodded. Miss Aponte seemed okay. She looked young, maybe in her early twenties, at most twenty four, but that was the very maximum age she could be. "Great. So…" She reached in the tin and withdrew a popsicle piece. "Rynald Latrine?"  
"Just Ryn." He said, blushing.

"Sorry." She said. "My name is Alphonse, and I always hated it, so everyone calls my Ali now." She withdrew a Sharpie from a mug on her desk and scribbled out the "ald" part of his name. "You will be Hamlet."

"Awesome." Miss Apont smiled.

"You guys know, that if you want, you can call me Ali, or Miss Ali, if it makes you feel better. I don't like being called by my last name. I mean, I'm twenty-two. I still call my professors that."

"Sounds good." Zach said.

"Great." She withdrew another name. "And speaking of Zach, you mind being Claudius?"

"No."

"Awesome." She pulled three names at once. "Harry is Polonius, Bethelda is Ophelia…"

There was a collective moan among the girls.

"Another time." Ali quieted them. "And…I'm going to need help pronouncing this one…" Her brow furrowed. "It's spelled E-I-L-I-S."

Eilis raised her hand slightly, catching Ali's attention. "It's said ay-lish."

"Okay. Well, it's a beautiful name, dear. Where is it from?"

"It's the Irish form of Elizabeth."

"Is it significant in any way?"

"No. It means 'God Is My Oath', but my parents didn't think about that when they named me."

"I was just curious. Moving on, though. You'll be playing Gertrude, hun."

She signed. Gertrude…the shallow week one that fell in love with a man with no morals. It was her luck.

What Miss Venn did not know was that this coincidence was a funny and ironic coincidence, at that.

* * *

"Okay, here's your schedule. I don't have any other classes with you until tomorrow. So you're on your own. Good luck." Bethelda left her in front of English Lit.

Eilis scanned her schedule. _Calculus._

"God help me." She whispered as she stomped towards the staircase.

* * *

During break after Calculus, Eilis slept. Aiden wished to visit her, but he decided to let her sleep, let her mind rest until the time came when she would have to face everything she never knew.

He had one class together, which happened to be art, which was their fourth and final period, so he waited through break and her third period, U.S. History, to art, his favorite part of the day, something he was genuinely good at. Aiden wasn't stupid, he was able to achieve A's in Pre-Calc and Physics last year, and he did well in his other classes. But art was his passion, something he enjoyed to the highest extent.

Eilis had gone back to sleep during heir ten minute passing between third and fourth periods, so it was Aiden's job to get her up.

"Lish. Wake up." He was slightly worried. She was a bit too exhausted. "Come on, Eilis, we need to get to our last class."

"Aiden?" He sighed in relief. Her voice was normal, not as beat, her face not as slack and pale. "Fourth period already?" She straightened her clothes and combed through her hair once or twice, and sprinted out her door, her book bag still slung over her shoulder, Aiden dashing behind her.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he caught up with her, and they slowed their run to a steady walk.

"Lots. I think I just needed a bit of sleep. I'm good now." She smiled, automatically allowing him to smile back. "What's fourth period?"

"Art. Follow me. It's downstairs."

Eilis trailed Aiden, trying to ignore the shadows that surrounded him that she could see even clearer than before, and the sparkle of his hair and the blizzard in his skin.

They arrived at the art room and entered, the room white, but covered in past artwork and supplies, cabinets flooded full of paper and paint and brushes. Aiden filled his lungs with the smell of tempura. "This is heaven, Eilis."  
"Just don't sniff too much. You need the brain cells." He rolled his eyes at her and they sat together at a black topped table in the front. Aiden usually liked the back of the classroom, but in art, he was the teacher's favorite. He had taken the class every semester since freshman year, so he was a favorite with the teacher, Miss Morrissey.

She entered the classroom just when the bell rang, her black hair tied up in a long ponytail, her kind face bright with creativity. She saw Aiden's face and beamed.

"Aiden! You're back!" Her eyes scanned over Eilis. "And who is this?" This was Eilis's first year in art, she had been persuaded by Aiden to take it as her extra elective.

"This is my best friend, Eilis."

"Well, nice to meet you. You have a wonderful friend."

"When he wants to be." Eilis elbowed him in the arm.

She laughed. "I understand. My boyfriend is the same way, though, he is my boyfriend." Eilis swore she could see Aiden smirk.

Miss Morrissey looked up, her blue eyes addressing the rest of the room. "Today, I just want you to sketch. I want an idea of what you enjoy drawing. Then I can work out lessons from there." She distributed small six inch by six inch piece of paper and blue artists pencils. "Have fun."

Aiden sat for a bit, his designs forming together in his mind. Eilis began to just draw. Her pencil made foreign marks as she drew. She peered over at Aiden's work, which had begun to take form of the most intricate, beautiful design of knot work and vines, flowers blooming here and there, and small people lying on the leaves, their eyes closed. And it was all symmetrical. You could see the light in their eyes and the seams of their clothing. It was like a picture. A photo, it was so realistic. She looked at her own drawing, and was a bit surprised with what she saw.

She hadn't realized her knack for sketching. She had drawn Aiden, not smiling, but his eyes full of his usual wit and sarcasm. It was also more realistic than she could ever imagine, and she had drawn a small symbol in the corner. She thought of it was a doodle, but it was a square, each corner with a vine that knotted together with the adjacent vines at the center.

Aiden looked, his design complete, and looked at Eilis's paper. His eyes dilated, and he then smiled. "I look good, don't I?" She elbowed him again. "Eilis, that's _really _good."

She laughed. "Have you seen yours?"

"I've been drawing designs for four years, Eilis. I've never seen you draw before."

"It's a hobby."

"A hobby? Eilis, your shading is perfect. Every angle is proportioned. I had to practice forever for that. Are you sure you aren't sure what you want to do when you get older?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what I want. I kind of just want to be creative. I'm not a writer, and I'm not a musician…"

"Art."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"Onyx Room again?"

"No, not tonight, Will." Eilis was in her room, reading _The Restaurant at the End of the Universe, _trying to end a phone conversation with Willafred.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I just want to stay home. Aiden isn't heading out today, so he's taking me somewhere."

"Oh. Well, you have _fun _with Mr. Black, and _I _will see _you _tomorrow so you can tell me _everything._"

Eilis snorted. "Goodbye, Willa."

"Be safe." She laughed, and hung up.

* * *

Aiden Black didn't have a clue when it came to dating.

In fact, the word 'dating' or 'relationship' didn't compute in his personal guide.

In fact, Aiden Black couldn't even say the words without choking on something awful.

So when he imagined himself actually taking Eilis to the movies, or bringing her to a party, or buying her flowers, he tried not to gag.

But he loved Eilis Venn more than anyone, so he'd have to get used to the vomit-taste in his mouth.

He was even more sickened by the fact that he was actually taking her somewhere, even though it only happened to be an art museum. Sure, he did things for her, but this was more intimate, more important to him.

She arrived at his door at four, Veng sitting in the corner out of sight, nodding at Aiden encouragingly. It was all his idea, and Aiden was surprised that he agreed with his Veng.

Aiden opened the door after she had knocked, and he almost blacked out from what he saw. Her hair was curled, wavy and long, her eyes surrounded by his favorite black liner and purple shadow. She wore a white blouse and a black vest. Along with her black jeans, and oxfords. She looked as beautiful as ever, and even more so.

"Hi." She waved her hand feebly.

"Hey." Aiden peered over at Veng for a moment, who gave him a thumbs up, and Aiden left with Eilis, closing the door behind them.

"What's the sudden desire to take me out?" Eilis asked as they descended the stairs to the rest of campus.

"I…I don't get to talk with you very much." The back of his right hand brushed her right hand, and the hands tangled a bit as they tried to find their places, and it eventually ended up being each other.

"Really? I guess…but school just started."

"I know…think of this as your 'Welcome to your Senior Year' outing."

"Okay." She smiled as they stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is it—"

"Don't guess. Knowing you, you'll guess correctly and it will ruin the suspense."

They exited campus through the gates, the security guards nodding curtly at them, and turned left on the sidewalk.

"You seem nervous, Aiden."

"I'm not nervous." He chuckled nervously. "I'm excited."

"You don't look excited." Her breathing had sped up, and her eyes had begun to slowly dilate. He could hear her heart hammering. Her shook her head slightly and faced forward, trying her hardest not to look at him. She winced a bit.

"You okay?" He asked. When he mentally reached out towards her, the very edges of him stretching to comfort her, she winced again. "You're scared."

"Don't."

"Don't what? Lish, I need to know if something's wrong. It's…like my job."

Her hand began to shake slightly, her grip loosening.

"Ignore me. I'm just being…silly."

"You're never silly, Eilis."

"I'm seeing things. Nothing real. God, I don't know what's real anymore?" His heart began hammering. Was she seeing him as what he really was? What else was she seeing? What else had she heard or felt? The shivering, the anxiety, the exhaustion…

The exhaustion.

"Maybe you should go home. We can do this another time."

"No. Can we just forget about all this? I want to have one normal night with you, Aiden." He guessed he could at least grant her that.

"Fine. But afterwards, you need to go straight to your dorm and get some sleep. Please." She gripped her hand tighter, making her wince again.

"Okay." He let go of her hand, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

He stuffed the wielder of destruction in his pockets. He felt as if everything he had been trying to build with her was crumbling on its very foundations. He remembered when they used to walk to Wicked Records together, able to talk and laugh and joke with each other. Now, their relationship was full of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, Eilis."

"For what, Aiden? There's nothing—"

"Eilis Meara Venn, don't lie to me." He said sternly, his voice like ice. "I'm the worst friend…I can't even describe how you probably feel. I've disappointed you again and again, and I know I hurt you. And now…I know I'm physically hurting you. I can't even touch you." He brushed her hand, making her wince once more. "I'm sorry, Eilis. I can't…I can't do this." He turned around on the sidewalk, and proceeded to walk back to campus, his hands tangled in his hair.

"_Aiden._ _AIDEN!_" Eilis shouted, catching up with his steady gait. "You know. So I'm…I'm not the only…you can see it?"

"See it?" He smiled cruelly. "I _am _it. All those things you're seeing, they _are _me. And they're also Ryn, and Veng, and Shadow, and Zach, Troy, Matt, and almost _everyone I know. _It'll only get worse."

"Then tell me what you know."  
"I-I can't tell you that, Eilis. I just can't." _Was his voice cracking?_

She turned him around and hugged him around the neck, her arms luckily not touching any skin, and only his leather jacket. "Stop. Please. I need to know."

"I'm sorry, Eilis. I shouldn't have said anything. You _can't_ know any of this yet. You could…things could happen."

"No, Aiden, don't—"

"I really am sorry." His gut tugged, and her body fell slack in his arms, one single, solitary tear running down his face.

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review! See you in 2 weeks!**


	9. Author's Note

I have some bad and good news.

The bad news is that this story has been discontinued.

The good news is that I'm rewriting it. I have a few things that I'm rewriting so when I get it back up, it will be under a different user, panicfever1713.

Thanks for everything.

music2717.


End file.
